


Meddling

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: After watching the pilot and some scintillating conversation with a bestie, I came up with this.Some thoughts about how Jace and Alec evolved/were transformed into the beautiful people we know ... thanks to Isabelle's meddling.





	

Jace and Alec grow up training and hunting. Wake up, eat, train, eat, hunt, eat, shower, sleep. They get older, puberty (whatever version of it) hits, but neither really pays attention. Shaggy hair, baggy clothes, they keep to the same routine as they did when they were young.

Isabelle, however, consummate fashion plate that she is, definitely notices. She can see the potential and hates to see potential wasted like Jace and Alec are wasting theirs.

She starts small. One piece of clothing replaced here, one there. Jace and Alec don’t really notice, not at first. Until they have nothing of their own left and everything that Isabelle has purchased for them. 

She gets her hands on Alec first, batting her eyelashes, honeyed words to let him get her hands on him. It’s perfect and Isabelle is thoroughly pleased with the results.

Jace is harder. He avoids her. He wears the clothes, because he has nothing else to wear, but he’s resistant. She finally corners him.

“No,” Jace says.

“Fine, you won’t listen to me, look with your own eyes,” Isabelle says, turning Jace so he can see all the men and women surrounding Alec, all the attention Alec is getting.

Which is how Isabelle gets Jace into the bathroom, a towel around his shoulders, clippers in her hand.

“Just trust me,” Isabelle says with a wicked grin.


End file.
